


She loved him.

by RamonaFlowers98



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Adelaide Langdon - Freeform, Constance Langdon - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamonaFlowers98/pseuds/RamonaFlowers98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tate discovers the truth about Adelaide. Violate drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I did to cure the writers block I had when I was writing the new chapter for my main Violate fic, one more troubled soul, so I didn't really focus too much on it really. Enjoy!

"How come Addie doesn't visit anymore?" Tate was sat on Violet's bed, messing with the sleeves of his jumper. Adelaide always used to sneak in and visit, but Tate hadn't seen her since Halloween.

Violet was with her, doing her makeup. She was so good with Adelaide. Violet made her feel beautiful, something no one had ever done before.

Tate knew that if anything had happened to Adelaide, Constance would hide it from him. Because Constance knew it would break him completely. So did Violet.

"She missed Beau's birthday. She's never done that before." 

"I don't know. Another game of chess?" Violet said, attempting to change the subject. "Vi, if anything happened to her you'd tell me, right?" He held her hand in his, looking into her eyes, waiting for confirmation. After a few seconds, Violet hesitated and Tate stood up, horrified. 

"What happened to Adelaide, Violet?" He asked, trying to control his volume and tone. "Tate, I want you to remember that I love you and everything's going to be okay. Okay?" She rubbed his arm as he started to panic.

"Remember on Halloween when she asked me to make her look like a pretty girl?" He nodded, his eyes beginning to water. "When Constance saw her with the makeup on, she must've freaked and told her she couldn't go outside like that." Tate started to feel anger rise up inside him. 'What a cocksucker," he thought so himself. 

"So, she got her this mask of a girl's face. Adelaide couldn't really see with it on, so when she was out trick or treating and she decided to cross the road..." She trailed off as Tate's eyes turned black with rage. "I only kept it from you because Constance said-" "So, what? You just do what Constance says now?" He cut her off.

"We kept it from you because we knew it would break you, Tate." He started pacing up and down her room, Violet was truly scared of what he might do next. "Are you gonna tell me to go away?" Violet's voice started to crack. She felt so guilty about not telling Tate.

"I would never do that, Vi." Tate replied, tears now streaming down his face. He collapsed onto the floor, sobbing and pulling at his hair. "I did it only to protect you. I love you." Tate looked up so quickly he almost broke his neck; this was the first time she'd said this to him.

He'd said 'I love you' more times than Hayden had stabbed a guy after fucking him (which was a lot). But Violet hadn't. She'd always said she wanted a relationship so honest and pure that you didn't have to constantly remind the other of how you felt.

But she was ready now and genuinely, hopelessly in love. 

Tate laid down on the bed next to Violet. She held him as he cried until he couldn't cry anymore and he eventually fell asleep. Individually, they were broken and damaged, but when they were together they could talk, play scrabble, screw, laugh and just be happy. Violet was his light; Tate was her rock.

She made sure he ate, made sure he slept. She made sure he didn't come near a razor.

She took care of him.

She loved him.


End file.
